Fever
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Complete:: A fever-riden-Mamori kept going to school. What would going to happen if she still had to meet the devilish-amefuto captain after school? 100% HiruMamo! XD
1. Chapter 1

Fever

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Nyaaaahhh!!! I don't hate do the disclaimer, but… Ugh… I'm tired of doin' it every time I posted a fic!!! I'll do it though. I don't own Eyeshield 21. I swear!!! It's not me!!!

A/N: Heh… Finally posted this fic. This idea has stuck in my head since the rain season came to my place. It was raining everyday and I got a really high fever!! I couldn't think clearly and nearly brush my teeth with my shampoo!!! Anyway, here it is!! And it's obviously HiruMamo!!!! YAY!!!

Chapter 1

Today, Mamori Anezaki got a fever. The fever was so bad that she almost put her shampoo on her toothbrush in the morning. But despite her high temperature, hot breath, flushed cheeks, occasional headache, and watery eyes, she still went to school that day. Why? Because she had an important meeting with The Disciplinary Committee to day, and she had skipped too many meetings before, because of her managerial duty in The Devil Bats. She couldn't afford to skip another meeting.

Unfortunately, her fever got worsened as she got to school, made her doze off during her History Class. Giving Hiruma another black mail material. After school, Mamori came down to the 10th grader class to pick The Committee treasurer, Chihiro. Then they walked together to the Committee Room.

At the meeting, Mamori was hardly understand what they're talking about, as her mind became foggy and her head was pounding like The Devil Bats' mascot was shooting her with rubber bullets from a machine gun, while screaming YA—HA!, blowing her eardrums.

" Anezaki-san? Are you alright? " Chihiro, who's sitting beside her, asked with a concerned look.

" I—I'm sorry. I just spaced out for a while. I'm really sorry. But I'm alright. Please continue the meeting."

"Alright then."

***

6. 00 PM Mamori was in the locker room. Changing her shoes slowly. Her temperature had gotten even higher and now, she had to put all her effort just to keep walking straight. Her head felt like it's going to explode. All she wanted now is going home, curled up in her bed, and sleep for a month or two.

After putting on her shoes, she picked up her bag and ready to go home when something fell from it. A blue map with the word "DATA" written on to it.

'Oh God! The data… I have to give this to Hiruma-kun today. I totally forgot!!!' now she felt like her head was being shoot by Devil Bat while a chibi Hiruma was running around her head, showering her with her dozing-off-the-class picts, while screaming YA—HA!

'Well, maybe he's still at the club house. I better check the club house first.' She thought. She walked toward the exit, and her headache becoming worse when she found out that it was raining. Hard.

Well, since her fever prevented her to think clearly, she decided to run trough the heavy rain, instead of taking her umbrella inside her bag and use it. Soaking her whole body, and made her shirt see-trough in the process. I hope Hiruma's not in the club house… (Lies! I hope he's there to see her see-trough shirt. Nyehehe…). The cold actually helped lowering her temperature. But as she got to the club house, slide the door open and found a bare-chested quarterback, wearing only his black trouser, her cheeks felt like its burning. Mamori Anezaki, Current Temperature: 42° C. Thank God she managed to keep herself from fainting.

The two kept staring at each other for at least fifteen minutes. Mamori was taking in the sight in front of her. Hiruma, stood there, staring at her. His body was slightly damp. His usually spiky hair was down and water droplets were dripping down to his broad shoulder. A hand towel was hanging on his long neck. His pale skin glistening under the neon lamp on the club house. A blush made her already red face flushed darker.

'Hot!' Her hormone screaming to take control of her. Her sense was struggling to keep her hormone at bay.

On the other hand, Hiruma was staring at the form standing in front of the door. Her face was flushed. Her hair splattered on her face in a way that made him wanted to just cup her cheeks and kissed the life out of her. His aquamarine eyes grew slightly wider as he caught the black bra she was currently wearing beneath her unfortunately (or fortunately ) transparent shirt.

'C cup.' He thought, instantly, 'What the hell!!! Stupid fucking hormone!! And stupid fucking Manager!!! Why the hell she came here?!! All wet, soaked and… sexy…' Hiruma raked his wet hair with the towel, trying to calm himself down.

"Close the fucking door fucking manager! "His snarl snapped her from her battle with her own self. She turned and closed the door.

"And change your fucking clothes." He said while she still had her back on him. She froze and looked down, she blushed harder. 'Oh dear!!! He must have seen my black bra!!' she thought. She quickly turns around and dashed for the locker room.

Once inside, she closed the door and leaned her burning cheek against its cold metal. But she got another problem. She didn't have any change of clothes!!! 'Oh… No!!! What to do!!!??' she panicked and started pacing around the locker room. Mamori Anezaki, Current Temperature: 43° C. Getting dizzy of her pacing, she slumped on the floor. Her soaked shirt was cold but she felt like her whole body was burning. Her visions became blurry, her mind stopped working and she felt like she had been engulfed by the darkness. She fainted.

A/N: Nyehehe… That's the first chapter. I think it would be a two-shot or a three-shot. Originally, it's just a one-shot, but the story keep going and I feel that this is too long to be put in one chapter. So I decide to end it here. Review please… And feedbacks are extremely welcomed ^_^. What do you think will going to happen to the two?? Fainted Maori plus After-bath Hiruma equals… (Unfortunately not smut T_T. I can't write smut!!! I don't now how!!! I'm still sixteen and still virgin!!! But I like reading them, though…) Please review anyone who read this. Nyehehe… 'Till next chapter, LONG LIFE HIRUMAMOOOO!!!!!

P. S: Tell me if I made someone OOC please… Then I can get better in the next chapter. And, sorry for the grammatical error. I'm not a natural English user.


	2. Chapter 2

Fever

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: I'm tired… And I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Chapter 2

She smells peppermint, and gun powder, and after-shave. The smell was so intoxicating and relaxing. She cracked her eyes open, stared at the ceiling. She tried to get up, but a sudden wave of dizziness knocked her back down.

"Ugh… "She groaned while putting her hand on her burning face. She heard the sound of keyboard tapping and bubble gum popping. She glances up and saw Hiruma sat beside her lying-in-the-sofa position, typing in his laptop as usual. She tried to recall what had happened before she ended up in the sofa. Oh, right! She fainted! And her clothes were see trough! She glanced down and found out that she was wearing the Devil bats workout clothes!

She jerked up and stare wide eyed at Hiruma who's staring back at her with an amused look.

"Hiruma! You change my clothes?!"

"Kekekeke! What if I fucking did, Fucking Manager?"

"Then you saw my… My… EVERYTHING!!!!" she blushed and tries to cover the blush with her both hands. Hiruma cackled, "Kekekeke… There's not that much to see anyway… "

She buried her face in her folded arms. 'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Did he really change my clothes?? Then he must have seen my… Ugh! Did he take some Pict for black mail?! Did he do 'something' to me while I was unconscious??'

"Don't worry Fucking Manager. I'm not that twisted. I just change your fucking clothes with mine. Can't have you fucking die of pneumonia before the Christmas Bowl." He said while still typing on his laptop.

'That's right… It's always for Christmas Bowl… Why's he obsessed with it so much, that he willing to do no matter what, to get his team there… (As long as it's not against the rule)?' Her mind wandered, as she lifts up her head a little to glance at the twisted quarterback. As if he could feel her gaze, he suddenly faces her. She startled.

"Anyway, fucking Manager, why the fuck did you came here? I though you had fucking told me that you will be taking a fucking day off."

"Well, since I just remembered I had an important meeting with the Committee, and had to go to school, might as well give you this." She pulls out the data from her bag which was already beside her, and gave it to him. He snatched it from her hand and began reading it. He put on his serious face.

Seeing that Hiruma seems so preoccupied with the current task at hand, Mamori let herself lean back on the sofa. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes as her body heated again. The fever was getting worse now and she couldn't think clearly, that she began to seeing imaginary things like Sena wearing a skirt, Giant Kurita perched on top of Tokyo Tower while breath fire to a nearby 'Copter, a chibi Hiruma wearing the Devil bats cheerleading costume, screaming YA—HA! Girlishly…

"Oi! Fucking Manager! Stop your fucking daydreaming!!"

She snapped up and quickly glances at Hiruma, who's got an annoyed look instead of the serious look he wore earlier.

"Huh?"

"Don't fucking 'Huh' me!!! What's fucking wrong with you anyway?? Your face's fucking red. You got poisoned by those fucking creampuffs? Kekekeke…"

"I am not!!" she cupped her cheeks. Oh it's so hot!!! Her cheeks felt like burning!!! She would do anything just to put something cold on her cheeks. She glances at Hiruma who's taking a Pict of her red-tomato cheeks. He hadn't worn a shirt. Still on his trouser. His pale skin looked so cold and… tempting for Mamori. She really needs something to cool her self down, and her fever-ridden brain told her that the quarterback's chest was not a bad choice. So she leaned closer to Hiruma. He startled by her sudden action. "What the fuck are you doing, Fucking Manager?" his tone was weary and somewhat, strained.

His eyes widened and the cell phone that a minutes ago still clutched in his long fingered hand had fallen to the floor as Mamori tackled him to the sofa. Snuggling on his bare chest while muttering something about 'cold'. The feel of her hot skins against his cold chest sent some weird sensation all over his body. Her soft delicate hands were already stalked to his broad back, and pressed him harder against her. Hot and cold, mixing, causing a weird sound coming from somewhere in his chest.

Jerked back from the bliss he was in, he snarled, "Oi! Fucking Manager!!! Get off of me!!!" he tried desperately to control his hormone which's beginning to take over.

"Nooo… You feel great… "She whined while rubbing her hot cheeks on his well-toned chest. His eyes twitched at her actions.

"I fucking said, Get fucking off!!!!" he tried to pushed her from atop of him by pushing her shoulders. But she snuggled deeper. Hugging him like a pillow.

"I fucking said fucking NOOO!!!!" she snapped. Muffled by his chest. He could felt her hot breath on his skin. And that didn't made things better at all. Actually Hiruma would never let this brilliant chance to record a cursing-Disciplinary Committee. But as he currently was struggling to keep his sanity, he let it go and concentrating himself to pried the suddenly-aggressive Manager from him.

As he pushed her harder, her hugs became tighter it almost broke his limbs. Concerned with his future life, he decided to stop pushing and lie on his back. With her still snuggling to his chest. He closed his eyes to try to calm him self down.' Fucking manager!! What the fuck is wrong with her!!?? Why the hell's she snuggling in to me?!'

His though was cut off by the felt of her, crawled up and laced her hand behind his neck, and pressed her cheek on the crock of his neck.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled.

"Fuck!" He hissed. He shuddered when he felt her lips caressing his neck. Somehow finding his soft spot and nimbling it. "Ngh… " he grunted. Her lips trailing wet kisses to his jaw line, and was in the corner of his mouth, when he gained control of his body.

"ANEZAKI STOP IT!!!" in a zap, he was on top of her. Holding both of her wrists above her head with one hand, while the other held his weight from crushing hers. She stared dumb-strucked at his suddenly sweaty face. His self control was quickly evaporated as he saw her withering under him. Her flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes, sweat-covered face, slightly opened lips. Then, as if on purpose, she licked the bottom of her lips seductively. Blowing all the remains of his self control away. He crushed down his lips on her . Sucking on her lower lip roughly. She startled. But soon was enjoying the sensation and closed her eyes. He moved his hand to her sides while caressing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he took the chance to stalk his tongue inside. He swallowed her moan inside him and felt it vibrate inside his throat. Her hands gently tugged his hair. And he grunted.

Needed to breathe causing them to pull back. They stared at each other in silence for about five minutes. Then, Mamori smirked and put her finger on her lips.

"You know, Hiruma-kun? They say if you got a fever and you kissed someone, the fever will be transfered to the one you lip-locked with…"

"Fucking bull-shit…" he muttered on a husky voice. She giggled and then fell asleep.

He raised an eyebrow,"Fucking distracting Manager…"

* * *

At 3 in the morning, Kurita and Komusubi walked happily to the club house to start their morning practice as usual. Kurita was the one who opened the door to the clubhouse. He slides it open, and his jaw shattered on the ground at the sight he saw inside.

There, a bare-chested Hiruma, sleeping on the sofa, in only his trouser, with Mamori, also asleep on top of him, head rested on the crock of his neck, hugging him like a pillow.

Komusubi, who followed his master, saw the scene that made Kurita lost his jaw, and fainted immediately. Kurita then panicked and quickly brought Komusubi to the hospital. Requesting a brainwash program for himself at the same time.

The next day, Hiruma got a fever…

...

...

And Mamori got a hickey on her neck, the day after…

The End

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you like it. Nyehehe… And thank you for those who had kindly reviewed and those who had kindly read my fic, and those who had kindly favorited or alerted my fic… And those who had… uhm… well, that's all. And, please tell me what you think about this chapter I'm not good at ending a story… And please let me know if I made any of them OOC… Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fever

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: (picking up her brain cell which shattered on the floor) Oh… Me are not owning eshyields 12… Ooops… Me means Eyeshield 1… Noo..?? Then it mush bey Eyeshield21??? Yea… me dun own it… (Continue picking up her brain cells)

A/N: Nyehehehe… Finally I'm back!!! The fucking exams' over!!!!! Happy holyday for me!!! Here's the unexpected third chapter for you… It's kinda short though. But, enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Mamori Anezaki, the Devil Bat manager, was picking up the empty bottle which scattered all over the football field. The sun was already setting and the team had all headed home.

Mamori let out a sigh,"Hhhh… That's all of them." She whipped a sweat forming on her forehead, while glance over the now-clean field. "Time to clean up the club house." She said enthusiastically. Mamori had recovered from her fever yesterday, and now had switched on her motherly-manager mode. In her way to the club house, her cheeks flushed a bit as she recalled the memory when her 'snuggling' mode was on. That day, after the 'event' on the club house with a certain quarterback, she wake up the next day in her bed inside her room, with her mother telling her that some gentleman carry her home. Claiming that Mamori had being too tired and fainted during the Disciplinary Committee meeting.

'Hiruma-kun… Such a good actor…' she though with a small smile on her pretty face. Finally, Mamori reached the club house. She put her hand on the door knob while the other hand keeping the tray of bottle she carried.

'Thinking of the devil… He seems to be a little drowsy during today's practice… And his aiming wasn't as good as always to day. He almost shoots ME back then!!! I wonder if he is sick or something…' She paused with her hand still on the door knob, 'Why am I feeling rather guilty??' she tilted her head slightly confused. Well, because her fever last time was so high, she ended up didn't remember everything that happened two days ago very clearly. She just remembers till the part where her mind created a chibi Hiruma in cheerleading costume. Everything after that is a blank. Including the part with them kissing…

Mamori shakes her head, try to ignore the useless guilt for the demonic quarterback. She then slide the door to the club house open, and…

"ACHOO!!!"

Mamori stared wide eyed at the sneezing demon in side the club house. Hiruma caught red handed, sneezing. They both went silent for 10 seconds, before…

"ACHOOO!!!" Hiruma sneeze again. Mamori felt the corner of her lips twitched.

"ACHOOO!!!" Hiruma sneeze again. Mamori struggled to keep her self from laughing.

"ACHOOO!!! ACHOOO!!! ACHOOO!!! " Hiruma did a super sneezing combo. Mamori felt like she's gonna die of to much self restrain.

"ACHOOO!!!" Some gooey substance dripping from his left nose.

"KYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mamori couldn't help her self any longer. She drops off the tray from her hand and laughing very hard till tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and doubled over on the floor, clutching her stomach while still laughing. The image of sneezing Hiruma keeps rushing in her head.

"KYAHAHA… AHAHA… Hi… Hiruma-kun… Hmpf… KYAAAA AHAHAHAHA!!! Y... you Sn…sneezing!!! Hmpf…" she kneeled on the floor with hands clutching her stomach. She stopped laughing when a very dark aura looming over her. She glanced up and met with the eyes of a very pissed Hiruma. She could she a vein popped on his fore head. She immediately stopped laughing.

"Ss… Sorry... Hiruma-kun…" she only managed a whisper, under the intimidating aura he spread around her. She felt guilty and stared at his face which was flushed with anger (or maybe because his sickness).

She kept staring nervously at his face. Poor Hiruma the author was not in her sane mind. SRUT! The gooey substance dripping again from his left nose…

Mamori really couldn't hold herself… The image was too much for her… "KYA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she laughed while Hiruma whipped the greeny 'thing' from his nose.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, FUCKING MANAGER!!!" Hiruma snarled irritated. But Mamori couldn't stop laughing even if she wanted to. "KYA HAHA I… I can't… Mpfh…Ahaha…"

"I SAID SHUT FUCKING UP!!!" Hiruma grabbed her shoulders and pull her to her feet in a split second. He stared down at her. Their faces were centimeters apart. Mamori was so afraid. She never saw such anger in the quarterback's eyes. But something inside her make her couldn't stop laughing…

"Now shut up!" he said in a low dangerous tone. The grip on her shoulder tightened. It hurts but she still couldn't stop laughing. Now she felt like laughing to death…

"Hmpf… Hi... aha Hiruma-kun… I…c…can't…" she bit her lips to block the laughing wave that almost come…

"Tch…"Hiruma made a sound then the next thing she knows was she had stopped laughing. In fact, she had stopped breathing as Hiruma's hot lips were over hers. His hot breath blowing her cheeks. The hands gripping her shoulders were hot.

'He's sick…' she concluded.

As soon as it began, he parted and stared down at her dumb stuck face. His aquamarines irritated. "There. Take back your fucking germs." His voice was slightly different from usual, raspy because his cold.

"My… germs??" Mamori asked…

"Just shut up, clean the fucking club house and make me some fucking coffee." He swaggered and drops off on the sofa. Legs propping on the table, and laptop seated nicely on his lap.

Mamori quickly did as he told while blocking the 'sneezing Hiruma' image from her mind.

The end

**Omake**

Hiruma wake up and found himself still in the club house sofa. He glanced on the clock wall automatically. 'Almost mid night…' he thought. His cold had made him drift off to sleep when he was typing on his lap top, 'And the fucking mother-hen is still around…' He noticed that his lap top had been set aside and now folded on the table.

There were also a cup of cold coffee, a bowl and a note on the table. He picked up the note

_Hiruma-kun, here's the coffee…And try to sleep more often. Even you need some rest. You're human right??^_^ I made you some porridge. It's on the bowl. I hope it's still warm by the time you wake up._

_Get well soon!_

_P. S: About the sneezing…I won't tell a soul…Promise_

"You better did, Fucking Manager…" a small smile crept on his face as he finished reading the note.

Mean while, at the Anezaki residence, Mamori was lying on her bed. Smiling while staring at sleeping-Hiruma picture on her cell phone." Cute…" she squealed in delight. The sneezing Hiruma and the sleeping Hiruma… She will definitely keep them for herself…

* * *

Jill: Hiruma-sama!!!! I'm sorry for humiliating you!!!! I'm really sorry!!! Please don't kill me!!!! (hides behind a desk)

Hiruma: (appears behind Jill with '1001 ways to Kill a Jillian Leonhart' book on his hand. Various firearms slung over his shoulders) Ya... Ha…

Jill: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiruma: Kekekekeke!!!! (Kick her in the ass to some mysterious dark portal in the corner, which lead to another dimension, then torture her there)

A/ N: I'm really sorry for the Hiruma-humiliation!!! I swear I still love Hiruma!!! I don't know why I wrote this!!! Blame my exams!!! It burns all my brain!!! I really am sorry!!!! (Shoot herself to death)

P. S: This chapter is dedicated for frieM3 and Goga-Tsuna who's expecting the third chapter. Here's the sick-Hiruma chapter for you!!! Sorry It didn't turn out well…


End file.
